factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NateBumber
Admin request We're totally cool with each other, man. As promised over at Tardis' FP inclusion debate, I'm interested in getting the community going, as I have been since 2012. Your linguistic skills and online leadership skills seem very well suited for this task, and they obviously outweigh your lack of formal experience with the Fandom platform. So welcome onboard as the wiki's newest admin! If I can suggest, before you start making a lot of changes, take some time to explore some of the videos at Fandom University just so that you're up to speed on some of the basics of the platform. You'll also wanna check out some of the various help pages designed for admin, as well as help:User rights#Administrators and the how-to guide to better understand what new rights you've just assumed. I don't plan to be super-active here, but I will be here when you need me. As at Tardis, I consider myself an admin who specialises in technical matters. That said, I have a couple of policy thoughts to share, for what they're worth. Almost everything in Category:Policies is pro-forma stuff that probably won't need changing. Obviously, you should read through it all, though, and we can talk about any changes you'd like to make. I'll probably let your changes go through without protest, but I'd just like to be informed of any changes so I don't end up saying something contradictory to any users who may ask. I'd suggest a quick change to P:CAN, of course, and nearly deleted it today. We shouldn't speak in terms of "canon", and the fact that this place still does shows just how long it's been since anyone's taken a look at things. "Valid sources" is probably a better name for the page, but you may have better ideas. I suppose the only reason that I didn't delete the page is that I thought later admin might find the list of sources a useful little chart. It's also really important that we retain P:BLOCK's basic principles. Refactoring of the words is fine, if you think scrambling the eggs would make a better omelette. But none of the current block reasons should be lost. Otherwise, blocking becomes either more random, or less like the process on Tardis, or both. And the current ruleset has been proven to serve us well. But enough of the "heavy" stuff! Thanks for having the courage to step up and attempt to reshape the wiki! I"m sure you're going to do a great job. I look forward to working with you after your vacation. Hope you have a lot of fun! 03:41: Thu 29 Dec 2016 :People have started editing here with some frequency since the 29th, making it a little more urgent that we shape the valid sources rule more quickly. Since you're absent for a week, I've gone ahead and converted P:CAN to P:VS, removed the offending rule, and put up a temporary notice that the page will likely be undergoing further revisions in the near future. 22:25: Sun 01 Jan 2017 EDAs So...should we import articles on the EDAs featuring the Faction, like Alien Bodies, from the TARDIS Data Core? They're certainly relevant here. --Pluto2 (talk) 01:16, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :You're going to have some technical problems doing that, due in no small part to the difference in the infoboxes. It's far easier just to reference the Tardis article with a link than trying to pull the info here. So something like tardis:Alien Bodies (novel) is all you need to do. 22:22: Sun 01 Jan 2017 ::Or . :) 22:46, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Front page Hey Nate, seeing as your the admin around here, I was wondering if you'd be OK with me replacing the link to Image Comics on the front page with a link to The City of the Saved (series). CoT ? 19:01, January 7, 2017 (UTC) :Looks great! Fwhiffahder was earlier talking to me about replacing the broken "Books" and "Audio stories" links with the regular series page and "Players in the War"; this'll definitely be a topic of more discussion and thought. For now, the City of the Saved addition would be great! CoT ? 00:12, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: EDAs It would be cool if you could import the pages from Tardis. I only started making the pages as it was clear this wiki was also covering the EDAs. Thanks. Borisashton talk to me 11:19, January 18, 2017 (UTC) That's fine. Instead of leaving the links like the pages need to be created they should probaly link to the pages on Tardis then? Borisashton talk to me 16:35, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Linking to Tardis As per our discussion on the EDAs I have started to link links unrelated to Faction Paradox to Tardis. I made a start on Eighth Doctor Adventures (series) page with things like 'Ninth Doctor' and 'Last Great Time War'. I'm not too knowledgeable on Faction Paradox so have left alone links like 'Big Finish Productions'. Also, I can't edit the table of novels. An admin might have to do that. I would appreciate it if you had a look to see if my editing is ok. Thanks. Borisashton talk to me 12:42, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Deleted pages Hi. Just letting you know that as a wiki we have a duty to have articles covering every object covered in valid Faction Paradox works, regardless of whether or not you yourself deem it worthy that we cover it. We had a discussion long ago on TARDIS over the same subject. While some of these pages may never be added to again, they are still covering something that has been depicted in the universe, and are as valid as pages on the War King or Lolita. I am now going over the deletion log and restoring these edits. --Revan\Talk 20:20, February 13, 2017 (UTC) The Wiki Hi Nate. I certainly have no intention of quitting editing here. It was clear from when I joined that chat room that my presence was hardly welcome there. The comments from before I joined were far from welcoming, and there was a call for me to be blocked from editing for voicing an opinion. Regardless, the chat room isn't the way forward here. The discussion for the wiki should be held on its own forums. There we are decidedly more calm and civil, and we can seperate each point into its own discussion. Thanks. --Revan\Talk 06:50, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Bureaucrat Okay, now I'm in somewhat of a quandary. As you've mentioned on my talk page regarding Revan becoming a Bureaucrat may be contentious I have concerns that making either / both of you may be contentious for the wiki. I agree that there needs to be a shared vision for the direction for this wiki. But I can't in good conscious make either of you bureaucrats given the (apparently) contentious nature of the interactions. Especially as some of those interactions has gone on in what seems to be the chat room, where I can't verify or check back for context what was said. I can see from your edits both here and on the Tardis Data Core that you're passionate about Faction Paradox. But I need more than that to go on if I'm give you and/or Revan bureaucrat status. --Tangerineduel / talk 15:10, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :Drop me a message when you've got some rules / direction worked out, also why you want to be a Bureaucrat. As it leads to a bucket more responsibility mostly to do with user rights, also unlike admin status Bureaucrat status can only be applied, it can't be removed by anyone (save the next rung up the wikia staff). I know the wiki needs active members on it to keep a watchful eye over it, but it's also significant responsibilities when that Bureaucrat thing gets added. --Tangerineduel / talk 14:27, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Clearing something up Hello there, stranger. We've never talked before, but I'm User:BananaClownMan from TARDISWiki. I'll cut to the chase; I've been keeping an eye on the timeline pages since my exile so I could update my Word documents on them and get back to work when my exile ends. I too noticed the edit war going on at 7's timeline, and read what you sent to User:SOTO out of curiosity to see where things would go. There I saw you make the, admittedly justified, accusation that it was me as an Unregistered User. I'd like to clear this up by saying that it wasn't me. I've been pretty busy in my life at the moment to even go on a computer, hence why this replay took so long. Besides, that timeline page has brought me more trouble than praise, hence why I set up my own timeline stuff in my Sandbox. Also, I don't know who this unregistered guy is, but they come up once in a while, like the one who kept saying Clara was the Twelfth Doctor's wife, or those ones that add fanfic to the website. The fact that the edit war stopped ether means the guy got bored or their trying to use me as a scapegoat! Very rude of them. Anyway, to close off, I just wanted to say no hard feeling about this, and I promise you that I have had no part in this edit war. As soon as my exile ends, I'm not ever touching the Seventh Doctor's timeline page ever again. :) Thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoy yourself. Sincerely, BananaClownMan talk to me 15:36, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hello NateBumber, thanks for your kind words pal. I'll be sure to edit here. ���� p.s., it's nice to hear from you, also I never said, well done in the FP inclusion debate - your debating skills are top class. �� DENCH-and-PALMER ✍/ talk to me 22:28, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Last Contact Hello, Nate. I had a few things to say about this. First of all, I corrected two very minor errors (Ulysses goes by "Daniel Joyce", not "David Joyce", and I fixed a link. Secondly, what exactly is the purpose of the article? --Pluto2 (talk) 00:21, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Reply Yeah, thanks. I stupidely thought that the synopsines and noteson Shannon's site were 'offical' and quoted from the reference material so could be used in the same way as publisher's summaries and things like that but hey-ho, life goes on. I had to come over here to satify my editing needs for a bit. I also joined the discord app, not too sure how it works but I'm starting to figure it out. Thanks again for saying hi. Borisashton talk to me 16:29, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Howdy Getting acquianted with the folks in the neighbourhood. :) ----[[User:Ebyabe|'Ebyabe']] [[User Talk:Ebyabe|'(talk)']] 04:44, July 5, 2017 (UTC) You have very good timing I was just about to do some wiking over on Tardis. :) Praxis-dosed renegade (The Book of the War) sounds fine. Rivera Manuscript renegade maybe? Been missing you on Discord. Hope you find a way to tame that 2FA. I'll ask you a page name question now: what would you call a page for the linking material of The Book of the Enemy? ...or would you have seperate pages for every briefing? CoT ? 18:36, February 16, 2018 (UTC)